Diary Of A First Year Witch
by Rynn Kyuuketsuki
Summary: It's Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, and her older brother, Ron, is making her life hell. Hermione feels sorry for Ginny and so adopts her as a friend. However, as the year progresses, Hermione's feelings towards Ginny change. Contains lesbian themes.


**I've changed the age of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, making them all older than they are in the book. I've done this simply because it suites my story better. I would also like to stress that in this version, Ginny has no interest in Harry, and the events linking her to the Chamber Of Secrets does not happen. **Diary Of A First Year Witch

* * *

1

Siblings

Mother was fussing over my trunk for the millionth time, packing and re-packing it until she was satisfied. "Now remember, stay with your brothers once you get on the train." She said in an authoritive, yet emotional tone.

"Great!" Muttered Ron as he passed the doorway.

"Oh! Now you be nice!" She shouted towards the door. "After all, this is my little girl! All grown up! Leaving her home for Hogwarts!" Her voice gave out and she began to cry.

I took the jacket she was folding from her hands and sat down on the bed beside her. "It's okay. I'll be home for the holidays, and I'll write to you every week." I ruubed her shoulder gently, then returned to my feet. "Right." I sighed, looking around the room for things to pack.

"Have you got everything?" She asked, sounding quite concerned.

"I think so. I hope so!"

"Your wand?"

"Yes."

"Your robe, books, quills, ink, paper-"

"Yes Mum."

"Okay! I'm just worried about you, that's all." She closed the lid of my trunk and buckled the three straps holding it together. I passed her one of my hankies, and moved the trunk towards the door.

"I'll be fine." I said. She nodded her head, dabbing her damp eyes with the handkerchief. I put my arms around her in a final attempt to put her mind at ease. "I don't know why your fussing now anyway. I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning." I reasoned.

"Of course. Of course." She said, and stood up to leave. " Well you best have a shower and get to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said and quietly left the room.

I gathered my towel and pijammas and headed towards the bathroom. As I passed Fred and Georges room I couldn't help but over hear them plotting something with Ron. I stepped back into their doorway and listened. "Okay so we'll leave at twelve." Said Ron, pointing to a piece of paper George was holding. "And you've got the address?"

"Right here!" Said George holding the paper up.

"What are you three doing?" I questioned, they all looked at me shocked. They hadn't noticed me there. "You're going to get Harry aren't you?" I assumed.

"You better not say anything!" They all said in harmony.

"How do you expect to get to Harry's anyway?" I asked. They all looked at each other in silence. "You're going to take the car aren't you! You'll be in so much trouble!" I exclaimed.

"No we won't, cause you won't say anything, will you?" Said George in his shonky-buisness man voice.

"Whatever." I replied. I didn't care wether they got in trouble or not. I rolled my eyes and continued to the bathroom. I didn't care for Harry very much. Any friend of Ron's was a complete idiot, I thought. Well you'd have to be a complete idiot to be my brother's frined.

I went to bed after my shower, and fell immediatly asleep. I was awoken, however, to the sound of my three idiot brothers 'sneaking' down the stairs to the front door. _Yeah right, _I thought, _as if Mum wouldn't hear that._

My assumptions were proven correct the next morning. George, Fred, Harry and Ron all somehow made it back alive and were downstairs in the kitchen. I was going through my list to make sure I had everything, when I heard Mum walk down the stairs. I could here her shouting from my room. The boys were getting a flogging.

I only came downstairs when I noticed my jumper was missing. "Mum have you seen my jumper?" I asked paying no attention to the four half-wits sitting at the table. "Yes, dear, it was on the cat." I ran off to find the great ugly beast.

* * *

**My first Harry Potter themed story. I hope you like this chapter. There's plenty more to come, so don't worry. I'd love some feedback. Thankyou.**


End file.
